House of Shade: Season X
Big Brother House of Shade: X was the tenth season in the online competition series House of Shade, and will celebrate the series' 10 seasons. Hosts Though originally proposed to Jacob, Jacob later brought on Madison and Steffen to help him helm the tenth season Twists Returning Houseguests From Previous Seasons: 'Keeping in theme of celebrating past seasons, 2 returning veterans were brought back for a much needed shot at redemption, this included Mike from House of Shade: Season 7 and Kaitlyn from House of Shade: Season 1 '''Celebration of Past Seasons:'Keeping in the theme of celebrating past seasons, every week this season would pay tribute to a season of House of Shade, involving the twists in some way. -Week 1 payed tribute to House of Shade: Season 1 and involved the Teams Twist, splitting the houseguests into 3 teams of 6, with the highest average scoring team becoming immune for the week -Week 2 payed tribute to House of Shade: Season 2 and involved the battle of the sexes, taking the remaining houseguests and splitting them into teams based on their gender, the team of the HoH would also become immune for the week -Week 3 payed tribute to House of Shade: Season 3 and involved houseguests being split into soulmate couples, where they competed as one for HoH, the HoH would then nominate 2 couples for eviction, one more couple would then be picked to compete for PoV, at the end of the week, the remaining couples would vote as one to evict. '''Visiting Past Houseguests: '''Throughout the season, houseguests of the past visited the cast to celebrate the series and it's icons and include: -From Season 2: Jeff (Also appeared in Season 6) -From Season 4: Rhea (Also appeared in Season 5 and 6) -From Season 5: Amanda (who also was a creator of HOS) -From Season 8: Lexi and Josh (who also was the creator of HOS) -From Season 9: Jordan, Jacob (Host), Madison (Host) and Steffen (Host) '''Season X Weeks: '''These weeks would occur at random throughout the season, and would introduce new twists and themes to the HOS franchise. -Week 4 was Temptation week, and at every competition would offer temptations to the houseguests to effect their choices in the competition, including Ari's auto nomination for coming in 2nd in the HoH '''TBA Houseguests Voting History Notes None *Note 1: For the first week, houseguests were split into 3 teams of 6 who would compete together in HoH, with the highest average scoring team not only winning immunity for the week, but also the highest placing member became HoH. Since Team 1 had the highest average in the competition, AJ, Ashley, Benjamin, Brooke and Vince became immune, and Mike became the HoH for having the highest score. *Note 2: This week, houseguests were split into teams based on their gender, the person who won Head of Household would also win immunity for their entire team, Ari won making the girls, Andrea, Ash, Ashley, Brooke, Kaitlyn, Kylie, Nicole, Tori and herself immune. *Note 3: This week, houseguests were split into couples, they competed as one for HoH, 2 couples would later be nominated for eviction by the co-HoH, the couples would then vote to evict as one at the end of the week. *Note 4: The Power of Veto this week was a forced veto, meaning it had to be played, however there would be no replacement nominee. *Note 5: Due to coming in 2nd place in the HoH competition, Ari became automatically nominated as a 3rd nominee.